


Back When He Was the Hero

by LuxinSkyrim



Series: Misadventures of Lux in Skyrim [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxinSkyrim/pseuds/LuxinSkyrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically Sheogorath from Skyrim remembering his life as the Hero. He fell in love with the Emperor. They were suppose to be together when this was all over. He had to move on. But he didn't want anyone else. He didn't want a happy life with a family. When he was offered the throne and title of Daedric Prince of Madness, he took it. Hoping it would help him for get. But every year on the anniversary of the Oblivion Crisis he remembers everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back When He Was the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the basic past life until the Hero meets Martin.

Cyprian had grown up on the streets. He never knew his father. His mother did what she could to make money. He remembered being alone most night and often being told to go play outside when his mother had friends over. 

He loved his mother. She did here best to always make sure he had something to eat when he was hungry. Even if it was only a piece of bread, and even if there wasn't enough for her. He 

He always hated when she had friends over. When she'd finally call him inside, he could tell she had been crying. Sometimes her lip would bleed, or she'd have bruises on her face or around her neck. When he would ask about it, with a happy smile, she'd tell him worry. He did worry though.

On night, he had been out playing all afternoon, and it was getting dark. He knew his mother would be calling him in at any moment, so he made his way back home. As he approached the tiny house he shared with his mother, he saw the Nord and two Dunmer, that had came to see his mother, were finally leaving. Cyprian lingered in the alley as the three males walked away, laughing among themselves. Everyone always seemed happy after visiting his mother. 

He waited in the alley for his mother to call him in. It always took here a little bit to call him. He thought maybe she was cleaning up after her friends left. She would also go ahead had have food on the table for him. Cyprian waited a little while longer, but still his mother didn't call for him. He didn't dare go in without being called. His mother made it clear not to. 

It got later and later, and Cyprian was hungry. The last meal he had was a small piece of stale bread from night before. It was getting a little cold out, but still he waited. He took a seat on the ground and leaned back against the building. He continued to wait until his eyes felt heavy. 

The next thing he knew, it was daylight, and there were guards standing around the front door. He peaked around the corner to hear what they were saying.

“It looks like she's been dead all night,” one of the guards said.

The other asked, “Any idea how it happened?”

“The poor girl's pretty beaten up, but it looks like she was strangled,” the first answered.

“And considering she was found naked and from all of the empty skooma bottles on the floor, I would guess her last customers did it,” he added.

“Didn't she have a boy?” the other guard asked.

“She did. He could be around here somewhere. Find him,” the first guard replied.

Cyprian his as he saw the guards leave to search for him. He snuck through a window. He didn't much like guards. He was always in trouble with them for picking pockets. Cyprian made his way to the tiny bedroom he shared with his mother. He could tell she was laying under the white clothe on the bed. 

He whispered, “Mother, are you awake?”

He knelt down close to the bed and nudged the body under the linen, “Mother.”  
There was no response, and Cyprian began to worry. He shook her harder, “Mother, wake up.”

Still, there was no movement, and he was frantic. With both hands, he shook the body, pleading, “Mother! Please, wake up!” 

The piece of clothe covering face fell, he screamed in shock at the bloodied face of his mother staring back at him. Her once bright eyes were dull and gray, almost like the eyes of a blind person. He would never forget those soulless hollow eyes. 

As he backed away, he felt a thud against his back, followed by the voice of a guard, “There you are boy. You shouldn't be in here.”

The guard tried to take hold of him, but Cyprian spun out of the man's grasp and ran. He left the Imperial City. He left Cyrodiil.

As Cyprian grew, he made his way across Tamriel as freelance thief and con-man. He could have joined the Thieves Guild, but he didn't want to be bound by to rules and regulations of a guild. I was too bad when he finally made his way back to the Imperial City, he got caught picking the pocket of a wealthy lady he was trying to seduce in The Tiber Septim Hotel. He had grown into an attractive and charming man, with dark auburn hair and eyes the color of the silver he so lusted after. That didn't much help him when the lady felt his hand in her pocket instead of her dress. 

He quickly found himself in prison, however he was surprised and thankful to have his sentence cut short, when Emperor Uriel Septim VII and his Blades entered the cell. The Emperor was interested in Cyprian and insisted that he accompany them. Uriel VII told Cyprian that he would play a big part in the events to come. The Emperor sounded like a mad man, but when his predicted death came to pass, he listened to the old man's dying words, “Take the amulet. Find Martin. My Son.”

Before Cyprian could catch his breath, his life was spinning out of control. Not only did he find himself in the Deadlands of Mehrunes Dagon, but he also found Martin. Martin. Cyprian hadn't expected what he found in Martin the priest. The man was kind and loyal, yes, but he was also guarded and almost shy. And, he was gorgeous. It was a shame he was a priest. 

Once Martin decide to take his role as Emperor, Cyprian saw his chance. Yes, he was made an honorary Blade in service of the Emperor, but that meant nothing to Cyprian. He would serve Martian without the title. 

Leaving Martin with the Blades made Cyprian uneasy. They failed to protect Uriel, and they failed to protect the Amulet of Kings. When Cyprian had finally made it back to the Imperial City, Martin was all he thought about. His heart ached for the man. Cyprian had to get back. He had to check. He had to tell Martin. How could he though? Martin was now Emperor and a former priest. There was noway he'd be interested in a lowly street rat thief. If he saved Nirn though, maybe he would be worthy of Martin Septim.


End file.
